Anime Cafe
by Wingleader Sora Jade and Kayla
Summary: WSJ: The two of us put our heads together and came up with this little bit of insanity. Will sometimes feature characters from books and movies (LotR for one) but it's mostly anime. We're managers of a cafe where the custumors are the entertainment. *grin


Anime Cafe  
  
You walk down the street in downtown Tokyo at about seven in the morning during the hottest week of the summer and come across a store that has only a small sign out front, as apposed to the giant neon ones of its neighbors. You squint to make out the faded lettering. It reads:  
  
Anime Cafe  
  
Where the customers are the entertainment  
  
And insanity runs and hides.  
  
(Amazingly, we get many customers  
  
And we're gonna be filthy rich.)  
  
As you blink at the sign you notice a smaller one underneath, with newer writing in a different hand. This one says:  
  
Under new management!  
  
Our parents retired,  
  
So now we are taking over the cafe.  
  
Please join us for coffee and donuts,  
  
Or just watch the entertainment.  
  
Arigato.  
  
You're very curious now, so against your better judgment you push open the door and enter a well-lit shop. There are small, round wooden tables strewn about the place, and a couple armchairs and a couch for more comfortable seating. Across from the door, stretched across one corner is a stage, which has a spotlight shining down on it and a microphone set up. Next to the stage is a counter area, and behind it two doors. One, you assume, leads to the kitchen, and the other probably goes upstairs to the owner's apartment.  
  
You choke and nearly fall over when you notice the four or five customers in here this early are all anime characters. You recognizes Quatre Winner from Gundam Wing and Ken Itchijouji from Digimon sitting at a corner table talking about the fine points of fencing. Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing) sits all alone near the stage, nursing a steaming cup of cappachino. Lance from Voltron was lounging on the couch, and Misty of Pokemon was sitting on a stool at the counter.  
  
Behind the counter stand two young women, a tall blond with mischievous blue-gray eyes, and a shorter red-head with amber eyes. The blond had on a blue T-shirt and jeans, with tall black boots. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail with a strip of blue cloth that matched her shirt.  
  
The red-head wore baggy blue jeans and a white tank-top with a black vest over top. She had on black flip-flops.  
  
As you enter the blond straitens up from where she'd been leaning on the counter talking to Misty and lifts her hand in greeting.  
  
"Welcome to the Anime Cafe! We mostly serve anime characters, obviously, but we get Real people, like you, all the time, as well as some book characters and live-action movie characters."  
  
"We have a thing for attracting hobbits." the red-head commented. "We're the managers. I'm Kayla and this is my partner Rayna."  
  
The blond waved. "Feel free to take a seat, we were just about to start up entertainment for the day." She grinned slightly evilly and gestured for Kayla to proceed her to the stage while she fixed the coffee you had ordered. She then joined Kayla on the stage.  
  
"Welcome to opening day of the new and improved Anime Cafe! We have a policy here, and that is that the customers are the entertainment. So, we're going to drag three of you up onto the stage to perform for us. Do whatever you want. Sing, dance, anything except swear or strip. We don't allow that. Who's first?" Rayna asked, rubbing her hands together happily.  
  
No one responded, so Kayla jumped out into the crowd and grabbed Ken, who gulped and sweatdropped as he was pushed onto the stage. "Wonderful..." he muttered. "Um, ok. What should I do?"  
  
"Anything." Rayna said as she walked back over to the counter to serve some customers just coming in.  
  
"Sing!" Kayla urged, plopping down behind the piano in the small recessed area beside the stage and poising her hands over the keys.  
  
"Uh... Ok, why not." he said, shrugging.  
  
Kayla began to play and Ken nervously began to sing, his voice gaining a bit of strength when he realized that no one was laughing out right, although Lance was snickering from behind his hot cocoa.  
  
Quietly you get up and slip out the door. 'That sign was wrong,' you thought to yourself. 'Insanity doesn't run and hide, it jumps up and embraces you...' You shake your head, but begin to think that maybe you'll go back...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
How'd you like the first chap? Please review! We're going to continue whether you like it or not, but we do hope you like it. ^_^  
  
We don't own any of the stuff we mention in here, so no sueing! 


End file.
